Chapter 5 (Prologue): Summit Invasion
Short Summary Long Summary When Chitsujo enquires into the invaders’ identities, the attendant states that two of them were wearing Akatsuki cloaks, and everyone who faced them was either dead or had fled on sight, leaving their identity in doubt. Naruto briefly wonders whether it’s Itachi and Kisame, but realizes Itachi wouldn’t have allowed such wanton violence. The attendant then identifies three assassins of the Death’s Hand Caucus Guild, whom Erza remembers as Trinity Raven. Another four intruders remain unidentified, but are described as wearing black, with superhuman abilities. Just as the attendant is identifying the last two invaders as Arrancar, the doors blast open and kill him. The smoke clears to reveal Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo, much to Ichigo’s shock. Yammy reacts to Ichigo’s presence with clear anger, but Ulquiorra orders him to wait for the other invaders to catch up, so they can take on all the leaders and bodyguards. When Yammy tempts fate by dismissing the strength of the humans, Luffy slams a Gum-Gum Rifle into his gut. Naruto follows this up by attacking Ulquiorra with a Rasengan, and while the Espada is able to block it, the attack’s power was still able to knock him off-balance, leading to Naruto punching him right in the face. Ichigo is amazed that Luffy and Naruto can fight the Espada members as equals. After Ulquiorra and Naruto exchange names, they decide to move their fight to a more spacious room. Before they engage, Ulquiorra chastises Yammy for letting his guard down, Yammy responds by promising it won’t happen again, which Luffy takes as a challenge. Naruto then begins their skirmish with the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Natsu then charges out of the room seeking a fight, much to Erza’s dismay. Shunsui tells Ichigo to aid Chitsujo’s forces, claiming the enemy made it personal by starting the battle. On the other hand, Nanao stays to protect her captain, while Roo takes a back seat to see what his potential allies can do. Sakura and Chelia are sent to find and treat the wounded, with Lyon acting as their cover. Kankuro, Temari, Samui, Atsui, Kawamaru, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Ginzan, and Shinsuke all leave to engage the enemy, while Chōjūrō chooses to stay and protect Mei. Rocker and Nobarly charge in screaming, prompting Eve and Ren to follow them so they stay out of trouble. Kagura is ordered to find out about the enemies’ powers, while Milliana stays behind. While Sting wants to personally deal with the invaders, Rufus and Orga insist he stay behind, saying that his safety is their top priority. Ichigo joins up with Erza, Kagura, and the Cloud Ninjas. The Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus wizards stick together, while the rest split up according to their villages and guilds. After Sakura, Lyon, and Chelia introduce themselves, wishing it were under better circumstances, they encounter a group of injured soldiers. They then stated that the group had been ambushed with explosives, meaning they couldn’t identify the perpetrators. As Sakura and Chelia begin healing, Lyon stands guard, and notices several white spiders making their way towards them. When Lyon expresses confusion, Sakura recognizes them and warns Lyon to take cover. Right before the Clay Spiders explode, Lyon forms an Ice Make: Wall. While the defense is destroyed, the group remains unharmed. At this moment, Akatsuki members, Deidara and Sasori (in his Hiruko puppet), reveal themselves by arguing about art, while complimenting Lyon’s powers. Sakura then explains who they are, in addition to the basics of their powers, to Lyon and Chelia. While Deidara expresses amusement at their fearsome reputations, Sasori is merely annoyed. Deidara challenges Lyon to see whose art is superior. When Lyon says he’ll handle both of them, Sakura protests that he can’t. While Sakura doubts Lyon’s ability to take on an S-class ninja, Chelia expresses confidence. Deidara asks for Sasori stays out of the fight. The puppetmaster agrees, but reminds the bomber not to keep him waiting. Kawamaru confronts Blueno of CP9, who quickly claims victory by vanishing and reappearing with his Door-Door powers, all while hardening himself with the Iron Body. Kalifa of CP9 runs into the Samurai Shinsuke and Ginzan, saying it’s a shame she has to kill such handsome men. She first uses Iron Body to defend herself from one of their Katanas, then combines a Bending Finger Pistol Whip and a Tempest Kick to kill Shinsuke, claiming they can never beat her. As Rob Lucci and Kaku walk away from another slaughter, Natsu confronts them. Lucci decides to take him on and blocks a Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist, but is pushed back. Ichigo then challenges Kaku. While Erza wishes they had effectively combined their assaults, the Cloud Ninjas, Blue Pegasus, and Quatro Cerberus admire the one-on-one fights. When Lucci reveals indifference at his killings, Natsu becomes enraged, asking what lives mean to him. Before the fight continues, Lucci vows he won’t lose a second time. Elsewhere, the Rock Ninjas confront Ikaruga and Fukuro, who introduce themselves and reveal they had come to target the leaders assembled at the Summit. Kurotsuchi decides to take on Ikaruga, and orders Akatsuchi to face Fukuro. Finally, Kankurō and Temari face off against Vidaldus Taka. The chapter ends with Chitsujo wishing everyone luck, and hoping they understand the need for alliance. Appearing Characters Chitsujo Naruto Uzumaki Erza Scarlet Ichigo Kurosaki Ulquiorra Cifer Yammy Llargo Monkey D. Luffy Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Happy Makarov Dreyar Shunsui Kyoraku Nanao Ise Shanks Roo Sakura Haruno Tsunade Ooba Chelia Blendy Lyon Vastia Gaara Kankuro Temari A Samui Atsui Mei Terumi Chojuro Kurotsuchi Akatsuchi Onoki Mifune Rocker Goldmine Bob Eve Tearm Ren Akatsuki Reina Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi Milliana Sting Eucliffe Orga Nanagear Rufus Lore Deidara Sasori Blueno Kalifa Kaku Rob Lucci Fukuro Ikaruga Vidaldus Taka Abilities Devil Fruits * Gum Gum Fruit * Door Door Fruit Jutsu * Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere) * Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu Magic * Ice Make: Wall * Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist Six Powers * Iron Body * Bending Finger Pistol Whip * Tempest Kick Techniques * Gum-Gum Rifle * Clay Spiders Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 4 (Prologue): Five World Summit Next Chapter: Chapter 6 (Prologue): Artistic Clash Category:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue